Fan:Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack in Ed-Time
Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack in Ed-Time is an 2D/3D Animated Adventure Comedy film based on the characters from Digimon Adventure and Ed, Edd n Eddy. It serves as the first part of the original digi-ed trilogy and takes place after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The film is co-directed by Andrew's St. Germain and Jose Ramirez while the film's story is from St. Germain while the screenplay is co-written by St. Germain, Ramirez, Jeff Nimoy, and Bob Buchholz. The film is being produced by St. Germain, Ramirez, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg as it's developed by B-Master Animation, KirbyStar Studios, and Point Grey Pictures while being distributed by Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros Pictures. Plot After the Eds got to see Eddy's Brother and got famous (for a while), the Eds are back to the same rountine but this time, they're going to see a sequel to the film, Robot Rebel Ranch. Unfortunately, they landed in the junkyard (again) and found a mysterious satellite which they hooked it up on top of the broken van until the satellite brought seven digital kids from another world and caused a continental drift which bring the end of the world to Peach Creek. Now its up to the Eds, along with their new digi-friends (Tai, Izzy, and T.K.), to bring the Digidestined home while battling storms, pirates, and even meeting a new friend called the Stranger. Voice Cast * Adam DeVine as Eddy * Blake Anderson as Double D * Anders Holm as Ed * Josuha Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Wendee Lee as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Michael Lindsey as Joe Kido * Trey Parker as Captain Darkbeard * Matt Stone as Darkbeard's First Mate * Seth Green as Pirate Robot Chicken Nerd * Dan Milano as Pirate Robot Chicken Skeletor * Breckin Meyer as Pirate Robot Chicken Alien 1 * Adam Talbott as Pirate Robot Chicken Alien 2 * Katee Sackhoff as Pirate Cuss Pudding * J.K. Simmons as The Stranger * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 * Kathleen Barr as Kevin * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz * Peter Kelamis as Rolf * Janyse Jaud as Sarah * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy * Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Tai's Mother (cameo) * Andrew St. Germain as Drew * Jose Ramirez as Chris * Seth Rogen as Male Camp Toei Counselor * Evan Fong as Camp Toei Bus Driver Trivia * Camp Toei was referenced to the anime studio, Toei Animation, the original makers of the Digimon series. * This was inspired from Blue Sky's Rio, Ice Age: Contimental Drift and Rovio Animation's The Angry Birds Movie. * This has references from the Digimon episode And So It Begins... and the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode Dawn of the Eds. * The music for the film is composed by Heitor Pereira and John Powell who have done their work from the movie I Am Sam.